


You're Not a Sarlacc | 你不是个沙拉克 原文by Pangea

by ecsweetie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecsweetie/pseuds/ecsweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者：<br/>作为一个赏金猎人，Charles此次的任务是勇敢面对严苛残酷的塔图因沙漠。<br/>而预料不到的事情发生了。</p><p>感谢groovyphilia的鼓励及PippinPips给予帮助让我完成这篇。<br/>-----------</p><p>译者注：<br/>首先感谢作者Pangea太太授权我翻译这一篇文！！超美妙美味的一篇文！！能被授权翻译真的感到非常荣幸！<br/>这是一篇XFC与星战的Xover<br/>塔图因（Tatooine）：是《星球大战》中天行者家族的故乡行星。它被设定为一颗巨大的沙漠星球，属于星系外层空间（Outer Rim）的阿卡尼斯区域（Arkanis Sector），是一颗围绕着一个双星系统运动的行星。<br/>赏金猎人：是星球大战中的一种星际职业设定，相关资料如下：穿着盔甲的猎人们只是简单地清理宇宙垃圾，他们追捕猎物或是等猎物自己送上们来。简单的逃与追的游戏。</p><p>译者再注：<br/>英文不好翻译能力也非常渣...拼了小命翻译这篇是为了我女神！还有这篇的梗虽然猎奇但作者太太写得非常有爱！<br/>大概会有不少翻译错误，请各位大大指正！</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not a Sarlacc | 你不是个沙拉克 原文by Pangea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passbyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passbyer/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're Not a Sarlacc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753062) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



鉴于他正在这个鬼地方为他的顾客追捕传说中极为罕有却真实存在爪哇族，而在发现爪哇族在这之前根本闻所未闻更不用说其真实存在性，又及他在此意外地与一些塔斯肯袭击者对战了一场后——那是一场意外，仅仅由于他并不知道沙人们对尽可能快速穿越他们领地的人毫不友善且极其敏感——Charles判定自己由衷地憎恶塔图因，并为这里居然不能取代艾德安被认证为死星而疑惑。  
“我恨沙子，”他在跋涉过一个相当巨大的沙丘时对整个沙漠宣告着。他希望每一颗沙粒都为自己的存在羞愧。“我恨沙子，我恨沙人，我恨沙漠，以及我恨塔图因。”  
沙漠静默地愠怒着，并不辩驳。它当然不能，他一边调整头盔的绑带一边充满敌意地想着。不断加剧的炎热使得继续戴着这头盔很可能导致他中暑晕倒。而盔甲的其余部分也变得令人窒息，但他没办法脱下它。一方面佩戴着他沉重的、本身已经相当笨拙的头盔已经足够艰难，另一方面还要确保他的武器就位，因为说不准有什么玩意在这凄凉的荒漠里潜伏着。  
他的翱翔车因为突击者的半夜袭击坠毁失事于几英里开外。Charles没摔断脖子已算走运，但他衷心希望能从这个倒霉地方逃出生天，他威慑了那些突击者，杀死其中几个以儆效尤，因此他没被捉住，但他清楚地知道现实是他距离飞船停靠的莫斯艾斯利太空站还有20英里。在他如果还拥有一辆翱翔车或者一台不错的双座巡逻车的前提下这是个可控距离，但残酷的现实是，他正依靠着大约塞进了四分之一沙漠容量的靴子蹒跚而行  
沙子还塞在别的地方，不过他绝望地试图忽视这些。遗憾的是这没起作用。

“这就是我达到外轮星域的首要所得了，”他告诉自己。  
他想也差不多是时候意识到自己很有可能开始因被热昏头而如此自言自语了，但Charles从来是在行进中絮叨的，所以这并不怎么新鲜或者特别令人不安，至少他并没有类似的考虑，即使有也太迟了。  
“我被袭击，过度日晒，以及沙子涌进我的——”  
剩下的句子被他身体下方沙洞的突然开启遗憾地打断，感觉差不多像是他踩上的是一片薄冰而非沙粒组成的石块。当人在某种物质上走过时，当然期望那玩意就是它看上去所呈现的那样而非别的什么伪装成的。不过倒霉蛋可没得选。  
Charles在往下陷落的时候发出一声急促的惨叫，他的头盔和武器在下降时脱落了，这刻所有在星际间穿梭的赏金猎人都畏缩于这间接感知的窘迫感。  
当Charles摔到坑洞的底部并突然陷落进了一股流沙时，他因为头部被撞击而昏厥了过去，这也引起了间接的畏缩感，而且真的，那可真是疼。  
X  
Charles在无可计量的长时间后醒了过来并立即得出了三个快速结论。  
首先，他至少不是陷落进了一个沙拉克虫洞。支持这结论的证据包括，他并没有因为正被慢慢吞噬消化而痛苦地蠕动，光是这样想想已经够疼了，另外的证据还包括沙拉克应该是一种难以忽视的有齿异种，它们总是躲藏在巨大虫洞边缘，伏击偶尔掉落的无警觉白痴猎物。所以不管他是掉进了什么真正意义上未知的洞穴，至少到目前为止，是非沙拉克虫洞的另一种未知范畴。

其次是，他正全裸着。而支持这结论的证据包括事实上他正全裸着。  
再次是，他身下的地面正在移动，而有什么正在触碰他。  
“为什么这样的事情总发生在我身上？”Charles自言自语着，至少他自认为没有别人在听，直到他坐起身来且视野适应了幽暗光线的那一刻，他发现自己正与整个贫瘠荒漠里最吸引人的存在面面相觑。  
他英俊得慑人，那雕刻般的面容仿佛由荒漠里的风来完美打造，而那裸露结实的前胸一定能极好地撑起飞行制服，但Charles怀疑那飞行制服恐怕只能以手工定制，好与那替代双腿存在的50条紫色的触手相衬。  
好吧，大概并非是50条，但Charles觉得在这个他感到些许崩溃的时刻，无法正确计数并非不可原谅。不管确切的数字是多少，总之它们数量不少，而Charles意识到地面在移动的原因正是因为他直接坐在了其中的大部分上头。  
它们毫无意义地裹满黏液，Charles一边与它们的主人互相对视，一边因为触手们留在他裸露皮肤上的触感而颤抖。  
“呃，”Charles委婉地说。“你并不是个沙拉克。”  
在Charles把这句话说出口的瞬间，他意识到被误认为沙拉克大概会冒犯到眼前的生物，更糟的是那生物因为这句话即刻露出了很多很大的牙齿。或者那算是一个笑容，但无论怎样这是一个直白的警告，而Charles因此恐惧于他会被吞食掉。也许这就是狩猎的方式，开启猎物脚下的巨大陷阱，将猎物的衣服剥光，露出让猎物死亡的笑容。这方法大概挺奏效的。  
“你能做到，”那生物宣称，同时将两条触手绕在Charles两只手腕上  
“什么，”Charles茫然道，由于这相当意想不到的举动，而之后他才意识到，这是在很长一段时间内，他能连贯说出的最后一句话。  
触手以一种不会伤害他却也足够紧到他无法挣脱的力度缠紧在他手腕上。它们将Charles的手臂往两侧拉伸开来，同时另外两条触手缠住他的脚踝拉开他的双腿。现在Charles完全意识到了自己暴露的程度，像某种献祭品一样彻底敞开。  
他甚至没有时间反抗，就被又一条触手缠住腰部往后拉倒在其余的不断移动的触手上面，它们摩擦着他让他颤抖起来。他扭动屁股挣扎，因此扯动了那些触手导致它们缠得更紧，很明显它们几乎不允许他移动并给了他一个轻拉作为回应。  
“别动。”  
两条触手以完全相同的动作在他身体两侧缓慢地向下逡巡，用湿滑的表面若即若离地掠过他的肋骨并在他腹部上轻画。  
每个轻蹭都刺激着他的神经，他全身颤抖着，无意识地再次挣扎扯动那些缠住他的活物，同时迷失着放弃了真正意义上的抵抗。他的呼吸沉重起来，接着呼吸变成了断断续续的喘息，触手们触碰着他，透彻地抚过他的前胸，给予他自体内翻涌起的、强烈有力的激越感受。  
返回Charles身体上部的触手分别用两个圆润的顶端接近了他的乳头并在乳粒周围缓慢撩人地画着圈直到那里硬挺，Charles因此发出一阵急喘。触手在他敏感皮肤上的持续逗弄着，直至他拱起身体迎向那些似乎太多又似乎远远不够的触碰。仍缠在他手腕和脚踝上的触手将他拉回，接着缓缓蜿蜒向他的手臂和腿部上方缠紧，使他几乎离开地面失去了其他所有支撑。  
当他真切地在脑中描绘出自己现在被摆成了怎样一副放荡模样时，Charles脸颊上布满了潮红，他的四肢彻底张开被缠绕在触手中，还试着弓起身体迎合更多的触摸。Charles小幅度地抬起头看向那个生物，发现它——他——正用明亮的，隐约发着光的眼睛审视自己。

第三条触手蛇一般绕上了他的喉咙，以并不会让他窒息却足以宣告其随时能切断呼吸的存在感缠在那儿，令他彻底地全然地处于那生物的摆布之下——其实他早已处于这种境地了。  
Charles发出的声音让他们两个都吃了一惊，一声低沉的呻吟从Charles的喉咙深处挤出来，当他的捕获者露出另一个明显的笑容时，Charles感到脸颊烧了起来。  
粉色的热潮遍布他全身，往下蔓延至他的前胸，上腹，他开始挺立到小腹的坚硬阴茎也笼上红潮，被由硬挺顶端涌出一汩汩前液弄湿。一条触手爬上他的大腿，推进他张开的两腿之间开始爱抚他的睾丸。接着触手的顶端滑到更下面的部位在他的会阴上前后拖动，描摹那里柔软敏感的皮肤让Charles蠕动起来并哀怨地抽搐着，而其余触手则仍无情地固定住他。那感觉简直令人发疯，仅是被这缓慢下移的探究举动触碰他阴茎和双球下方及稍稍靠上一点的位置——Charles感知自己在一个危险的边缘失衡摇晃，紧绷窒息于即将发生的坠落。  
“嗯——”当触手开始在他暴露的小洞周围绕圈时Charles发出一声抽噎，这轻如羽毛的逗弄和触碰环绕在他理智的边缘。他的手臂被触手们拉伸向上靠近头部，迫使他的上身拉伸成一条直线。在他能着力的微小支撑上，Charles试图摇摆臀部从持续围绕他洞口的折磨中和束缚里挣扎出来，而触手仍不停地在那里画着圈直到他几乎因渴求而啜泣，那渴求占据了他的所有注意力。  
他的捕获者安静地注视着他的颤抖和扭动，触手们快速而牢固的缠住他，将他拉回并重新展开令他的努力微小得可笑。两条触手持续地玩弄着他的乳头，一条则在下方无止尽地描画，而另一条滑上来抚上他的嘴唇，这条触手因自体的黏液而湿滑着，当Charles偏头时往前强硬地挤压以分开他的唇瓣进入他嘴里。它滑过他的舌头，摩挲着他口腔两侧和顶端的内壁，Charles因此只能闭起眼睛吮吸，品尝着自己的嘴唇包覆光滑延伸的圆润触手及口腔被塞满的滋味，同时在持续感知触手环在喉咙上的压力时用鼻子艰难呼吸。  
Charles喘息起来，在他含着的触手开始轻柔地插进嘴里时，那条描绘他入口的触手终于戳进了他的洞里，快速而轻巧地并未多做停留，短暂得并不足以给他充实感，这让他几乎在其再次撤出时啜泣起来，由于触手的黏液润滑，这举动进行得轻而易举。触手开始继续这种新的挑逗折磨，时不时在他体内戳入和退出，这戳弄没有规律因而他无法得知自己会在哪一刻被再次贯穿。戳入的触手并不多做停留，撤出得如此之快使他甚至没有时间适应一条触手在体内蠕动的感觉。他的阴茎硬得发痛，白热化的快感在他的内部翻搅，对释放的焦灼渴求无法止息，以至于他产生自己真的要爆裂开来的错觉。  
他硬挺而湿漉漉的阴茎上的前液沾污了他的腹部，Charles睁开眼睛向触手的主人投去恳求的一瞥，而对方仍然注视着他，甚至在他缓缓将Charles分得更开的时候仍然安静，他的目光接触到Charles的视线然后微笑起来，在他终于将他的触手顺畅无阻地滑进Charles屁股深处时保持着他们的视线相交。  
Charles在触手推入深处时全身痉挛，几乎在发出含糊的尖叫时咬住了他嘴里的那条。他能感受到那条并不算粗却以长度弥补了这点的触手，在一寸寸深入他的体内的同时前后扭动。它连续而轻缓地插进他身体，Charles的双腿因无从逃离触手在体内无情的来回抽插不自主地想合拢起来，却只能引发他在束缚里无助地挣动。 他能感觉到自己正滑向边缘，离完全倾覆越来越，越来越近。  
“还不能射。”他的捕获者冷酷地命令着，另外一条触手缠上他性器的底部，Charles因释放的极度热望被如此阻滞而呻吟。  
Charles在他的禁锢里无助地蠕动，他唯一能做的只是躺在那儿承受触手加速的抽插，一次又一次地操进他体内。触手的尖端开始在他的深处弯曲，刮蹭过他的前列腺激起脊椎上灼热的火花，反复撞击那敏感至极的部位使快感在他脑中爆裂。一条触手还塞在他嘴里，而他的嘴唇早已无法控制地大张着，在他反射性痉挛着沉沦于迷蒙的愉悦时，溢出连绵不断的无意识的呻吟。  
触手的动作渐渐慢下来，将他从赤裸狂热的欲望中带出来了点儿，这让Charles获得一丝清明，而他同时也因此发出了失望的抽泣。触手保持着稳定的节奏，力度均匀地操着他并开始进入到他体内更深一点的地方抽插，直到他因为这滑腻粘黏的抽动全身颤抖起来。  
接着，刺入的动作变得更为深入，往深处更深处不断插入到让Charles产生已经被顶到喉咙的错觉，他躺在地面上那些触手上方的整条脊柱都因此僵硬。这条撑开他屁股深埋进肠道内的触手，让他感受到一生中前所未有的被填满的感觉。他极度渴望射出来，他的阴囊紧绷着，而已经不断流出大量前液的阴茎仍被那条灵巧的触手束缚住底部以阻止释放。他知道自己正大汗淋漓，皮肤在自己汗液和身下触手黏液的浸润中难以置信的湿滑，而他真的觉得自己可能这么死去，由于太多的累积的——这一切。  
“别动，听我的。”那生物柔声说，之后Charles体内的触手缓缓退了出来，尽管不是完整地退出，而是腾出足够的空间让第二条触手小心地挤进了他的洞里，与之前那一条靠拢在一起。  
Charles发出介于呻吟和呜咽之间的声音，塞进他嘴里的触手轻轻退了出去，使他能够进行深度而不断气喘的呼吸，他的肺部如充气的风箱般隆起，这时两条触手同时顶进了他体内。他能感觉到它们各自在他体内移动，蠕动着挤压他的内壁和彼此，滑行抽动着直到它们渐渐开始遵循一致的节奏。它们同时如打桩般插入，停留同样的时长，这次感觉像是一根粗得多却仍与之前那根同样长的阴茎。  
在他身下的触手们开始挪动，大多数绕住他的躯干和臀瓣使得他几乎从头到脚都被缠住，但Charles几乎意识不到这点，他气喘吁吁地试图在两条触手持续顶入他时保持呼吸，抽插先是缓慢地，接着一次比一次更快一点。他发觉自己被举了起来，大量的触手在把他举高到半空时支持着他的身体，其中一条灵巧地撑起他的后脑以防他笨拙地往后栽倒。它们水平地支撑着好让他平躺在半空，他屁股里的两条触手静止着停在体内。  
一声狂乱的哭叫从Charles胸前迸发出来，缠住他的触手们开始移动，让他前后摇摆着把他撞向他屁股里的两条触手，让他的双腿仍大敞着分开，把在半空翻滚起来的他操向它们。那两条触手保持着静止，向上卷起一个细微的角度好让Charles撞上它们时能戳中他的前列腺，他混乱不清地呢喃着，眼前一片迷蒙，整个视野狂乱地颠动起来。  
缠在他身体上的触手开始收紧，将他向上拽起使他摇摇欲坠地立在空中，全身的血液在他重新立起时即刻直冲向下。触手们稳定而牢固地支撑起他，又足够轻柔到不至于伤到他，仍拉开他的双腿让那两条塞在他屁股里的触手再次移动，由下往上地操他。它们一开始同时退出又一并插入，但很快它们改变了节奏以相悖于彼此的方式移动——一条插入时另一条抽出，反之亦然，并在Charles体内朝相反的方向猛烈顶动直到他蜷起脚趾，往后仰起头并将脊背反弓成一个弧度，他张大了嘴，却因为无法承受的过多感官刺激难以发出声音。  
如此淫乱。两条触手在他体内对位配合着，每次进出都连续撞击上他的前列腺并发出轻柔湿润的摩擦声响的抽插方式是如此淫乱不堪。当Charles尝试往下看，他所见的只有他疼痛的往上直直挺立着的阴茎，从把他举起悬空的位置一直延伸到地面的触手们，以及仍在他身体持续抽插进出的其中两条。  
它们突然改变了方式，重新配合，完美一致地同时撞进他身体。那刺激太多了，又仿佛不够，而Charles发出了一声更尖锐惨烈的啜泣，如果他不能马上射出来他会死掉——  
缠在他阴茎上的触手松弛下来，然后他听到一句低语。“为我射出来。”当那尖端扫过他濡湿的顶端缝隙，Charles尖叫着射了出来，他的视线里一片空白，整个人都被抛入这强烈的高潮中，在触手们持续牢固的禁锢里全身剧烈颤抖，而他的洞口紧紧收缩箍住了还停在他屁股里的那两条。  
他的意识收窄至一个极小的范围，在其中他只能感觉到自己在高潮的余韵中颤抖，而其余的所有一切都消退了，他甚至没有察觉到自己被轻缓地放了下来。  
紧缠在他躯干上的触手们缓缓放松，从他起伏的胸口彻底滑开，绕在他手臂和腿上的触手也小心地撤去，只留下一些松松地环在他的手腕和脚踝上。  
感受到插在他屁股里的两条触手一条接一条地滑出去，Charles发出了一声哀鸣，它们缓慢而小心地动作以防伤害到他，而他却无法自控地在它们划经仍过于敏感的肌肤时收缩着小洞。失去填在他体内的触手让他感到充满惋惜的空虚。  
他发现自己终于能再次按照自己的意愿移动时，开始因为溢出自己后穴流下大腿的大量黏液而不适地扭动，而他终于能合上双腿了。触手们没有阻止他让手臂也放回了身体的两侧，只是跟随着他的动作轻轻环绕着他。  
在那之后Charles没有再动弹，他静静地躺着，喘息着以找回自己的呼吸。他不太清楚除了自己仍处在塔图因中并经历了一次无论如何毫无疑问是整个星系里最棒的高潮外还发生了什么。

在荒漠中央新形成的沙洞中，因一个不是沙拉克的拥有无数触手的生物——男人——个体而享受高潮，但Charles觉得他可以因真正的极乐感受跳过这部分。  
“什么，”Charles又说了一次，用很多语句中唯一可用的一个词。对他来说这是个崩溃的日子，在这能足以致幻的情境下他真的为自己没有彻底精神失常而有那么点惊讶，所以他认为自己在这刻难以顺利组织语句也并不意外。  
“Erik，”洞穴里他的同伴这么说着，大概真的认为这挺有帮助而事实上Charles只能瞪着他似乎他长出了另一颗头。但另一颗头能与三四百条触手相比吗？  
“Erik，”Charles重复着，当他剩余的大脑物质开始发挥作用时他终于意识到，首先，他获得了一个名字。“Hi”他开始有了不错的发挥，他其实做得很棒。提防沙人。  
“Hello，”Erik听起来很愉快，那快活的语气听上去相当迷人，这简直是在关于他不公平之处的那一列冗长清单中又加入了一条。他再次笑起来，用一条触手懒洋洋地掠过Charles的脸颊，“你为我做得很好。”  
“这，”Charles说，随之试图回过神来，这并不容易，尤其在他的心跳速率还未恢复正常的时候。“这并非你扭断我脖子把我吃掉过程中的一部分，不是吗？”  
Erik眨眼。“多凶残啊。”  
“相当的。”Charles衷心表示赞同。  
“不，”Erik继续说，一边驱使其余触手们让他优雅起伏着往前移动，这举动看起来像是他在坑底沙地上轻松滑行，直到他从上方逼近了Charles，“我想我应该只是留下你。”  
“唔，”Charles迟疑地发音。  
Erik审视着他，他灼热而露骨的凝视让Charles几乎无法思考，只能瞪着眼前这个拥有见鬼魅力的，刚刚从技术上说没有动手就汲取了他生命中最棒高潮的异种。Erik甚至没有出一点汗。Charles思索着斯德哥尔摩症候群是否能出现得如此快。  
这大概类似于一个求婚，Charles想，在眼下看起来有点太鲁莽了。  
Erik轻声叹息着，“我保证我会放你走，”他说，同时将他的触手仍缠绕在Charles的手腕，脚踝和喉咙上。Charles觉得自己在听到这句话时感到了失望，不，应该是安心。等等，这比他预期的更为艰难。“但你得先帮我解决一个小问题。”  
“一个问题，”Chalres除了重复不知道该说些什么。他组织句子的能力看起来没有提高。他大概应该快速求解一个简单的数学方程式或者写一首短诗来让自己保持清醒。  
“嗯…”Erik发出心不在焉的哼声，他的大部分注意力集中在了用两条触手滑上来开始轻抚Charles身侧线条这事上。  
Charles深深地平稳地呼吸了一下，试图不要在触手掠过他肋骨的时候扭动。这看上去是一个鼓励。是的，因为他并不想鼓励Erik，他不想，他咬住嘴唇阻止自己在其中一条触手绕他肚脐打圈时呜咽出声。  
“你享受过了，不是吗？”Erik温柔地问，他低沉的嗓音像是在性欲里浸泡过。他正朝Charles弯下身，用一些触手爱抚着他。两条在他的胸前不断抚摸，其余两条擦过他的手臂和肩膀，Charles能感受到更多触手在他大腿上滑动。  
“是…是的。”Charles颤抖着承认道，用每一盎司残存的意志力保持静止。这是事实，他充分地享受到了而且该死的他的阴茎再次硬了起来，在Erik继续爱抚他时开始充血。停，男孩——这真的太快了点。  
“甚至可以说，我帮了你一个忙。”Erik呢喃着，眼睑半合而瞳仁发亮地俯视着Charles。其中一条绕在Charles大腿上的触手滑上去隐约触及他半勃的阴茎，从底部的阴囊缓慢地一点点挪向龟头。  
Charles呻吟着，臀部开始颤动。“是的，”他说着，四肢不安地晃动，“是的——只是——你想——”  
“只是一点回馈。”Erik平静地说，仿佛他并没有用一条触手玩弄Charles阴茎顶端的裂缝。“我还没有射。”  
“你——什么，”Charles茫然道，他的呼吸在Erik轻蹭他铃口时骤然阻滞，不知羞耻地把自己迎向那触碰。  
Erik露出笑容并浮升起来，在他躯干底部的许多触手像藤蔓般分开将一根粗壮的肉棒露出来，在一片紫色中呈现为突出的绛红色，它挺立着问候Charles几乎像是给出了一个友好的轻挥。  
对了，他想着，瞪着那玩意，Erik之前是在使用他的触手，而非他——巨大的老二。  
“你在流口水，”Erik提醒他，听上去有阴沉的满足感。Charles觉得自己应该感到窘迫或恼怒，但现在他只能集中于他阴茎上的触手和他觉得这远远不够，以及他不该在这么短的时间内就准备好了享受另一轮性事。Erik继续戳动着Charles阴茎的顶端，注视着Charles遵从自己的意愿再次张开了腿。

“求你，”Charles战栗而喘息着，“什么都——啊——只是，求你，嗯——”  
“非常棒，”Erik似乎心满意足地说，“以及…”  
触手们很快围绕着Charles，将他举起并翻转过来，将他摆成膝盖和手掌着地的姿势，半沉在看起来无数的触手里。他再一次被固定住，绕上他脖子的触手停在那儿，稍稍向后拉扯让他看起来像被绑在皮绳里的宠物。这想法令他呻吟起来，在阴茎上的触手持续轻抚他时将臀部摆动向前。  
他已经完全硬了，由于黏液和前液变得湿滑，他的呻吟逐渐转化为呜咽因为照这样下去的话他真的要死了。这儿躺着Charles，因性爱而死。  
至少这听起来比被他为顾客们捕猎的那些异种怪兽侵害致死听起来体面几分。当然这取决于他从什么角度来看这事，没准他现在就正在被侵害。  
Charles感觉到而非看到Erik从后面靠近他，环绕他下身的触手像是活动的幕帘在他覆盖于Charles身后时开启。他一定是用他的触手们在他们身后耍了些小把戏因为Charles几乎感受不到Erik理应压在他身上的重量。  
Erik贴在他背后，躯体温暖而结实，他朝Charles耳朵里呼气，然后低头在Charles后颈上舔出一道湿痕，而在那下方，他的触手正牢固地围绕着。  
“仍如此渴求的为我敞开着，”Erik在他耳后低语，一条触手伸进他们之间，蠕动着向下挤入Charles的臀瓣之间而后轻而易举地滑进他的洞里， Charles叹息着极力晃动臀部，而触手在他屁股里探索着扩张他并在他体内溢出更多的黏液。鉴于之前Charles承受着两根触手，这几乎不能称之为扩张，因此Charles失望地往后研磨着，渴望得到更多。  
Erik轻笑着，而Charles在触手全部撤出时颤抖起来，深切意识到自己是如此的渴慕和空虚，被Erik覆盖着却因此将内里暴露得更为彻底。Erik的触手绕上他的腹部将他稍稍举起，温柔地将他的双腿分得更开，把Charles引向后方他灼热坚硬的阳具。当Charles往后坐上Erik的阴茎他们同时呻吟出声，Erik一点点更深更深地推入直到他完全插进Charles身体里。这阴茎比触手更粗壮也更为坚硬，并非那么富有弹性但比Charles所私密接触过的任何阴茎都要长。  
Charles觉得自己已经被彻底地入侵占据了。  
在一段不短的停顿里，Erik固定着他，粗长的阳物深埋进他体内，而他染上红潮的臀部被Erik光滑的下身抵住，脖子上的触手在Charles挣扎时轻快短暂的抽紧了一下。他的嘴大张着却说不出话，拼命试图找到一些足够的支撑好让他朝Erik挪动，不顾一切地想要获得摩擦。  
Erik轻推着Charles让自己的阴茎撤出到只剩头部留在他的入口，逗弄着他，撑大他的小洞，接着猛地往前顶进，极快地将他的阴茎整根挤进Charles体内，Charles抽着气咒骂时，Erik终于开始全力地操他。  
“你完美地承受一切。”Erik在旋动的戳刺中喘息，不断捣进Charles体内引发肉体摩擦的声音，他的触手们像一台精密的机器操纵Charles在他的阴茎上前后晃动。  
“我可以留住你几小时，几天，让你彻底属于我，绝不允许你逃离我的支配，一直把你的屁股塞满——”

“操。”Charles呻吟着，将他的臀部撞向后方迎合每次插入，几乎彻底紊乱于Erik每次都准确戳刺他前列腺的深入和顶弄。他被扩张和填满到极致，他在Erik无止尽的贯穿带来的烧灼快意里弓起身体，那沉甸甸的火热在他体内拖曳着，带来的感官刺激如同Erik每次插入时身下触手安抚他勃起时那般无可忽视。抽插变得越来越快和猛烈，直到Charles整个身体都开始痉挛，感受到盘踞紧锢在他体内的欢愉突然冲溃提防彻底浸没下来。  
他尖叫着射了出来，喷溅出的乳白色体液沾在他自己的胸前、腹部和束住他的那些触手上，他软在那些禁锢里承受着Erik持续的操弄，不可思议的速度和毫无章法的节奏让Charles在自身高潮的余韵中再次颤抖起来。Erik射精时喉间的低吼震入Charles的耳朵，湿润的热潮在Charles体内喷发出来将他彻底灌满，满到即使Erik深埋在他体内堵紧了他的洞口，精液仍从他们连接的缝隙里溢出并沿着Charles大腿后面流下来。  
Erik让Charles向前倾倒，自己也随着将他放低的动作覆盖下去，好使得他们仍以Erik的阴茎连接着彼此。Charles能感觉到它在自己体内抽动着，仍在大量的溢出精液，粘黏的精液持续地灌入他体内，而Erik覆在他身上像是某种，有荒谬流苏的巨大毯子，或类似的别的什么。  
Charles虚弱地俯卧着，轻微地蠕动，他并不想过度的移动，因为Erik的阴茎仍插在他体内。他的所有神经仍在颤动，因两次难以置信的高潮而刺痛。他的脑中充满着愉悦的混沌，懒洋洋地沉浸在性爱的余韵里。  
“我改变主意了，”他宣布，言语稍嫌含混但此刻谁也不会真的在意，“我爱塔图因。”

END


End file.
